


Take Me Home

by Notebook



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SlyPKC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebook/pseuds/Notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie travels to Colorado to spend some time with Seamus. Seamus doesn't want him to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Plane rides were shockingly boring.

That thought continuously buzzed around Eddie’s mind, as somewhere behind him, a mother tried to hush her fussed child, and the man next to him snored loudly.

He’d forgotten to charge his phone that morning, and it had died not even fifteen minutes into the flight, which had left no music, and no games for a very grumpy Eddie.

He sighed and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes as he decided to just sleep off the three hour flight to Colorado. He began to doze off, memories of a close friend with long locks of blonde hair flooding his mind.

The young boy behind him began to kick his seat impatiently, jostling Eddie awake.

He grumbled and rubbed at his face, as the kid continued to assault the back of his seat.

Out of luck, and out of patience, Eddie rested his face in his hands, and attempted to wait out the boring, and irritating plane ride.

\----

Approximately five minutes after Eddie was supposed to arrive, Seamus had grown impatient also. He grew bored, quickly tiring of the games on his phone, and becoming edgy with the wait he was forced to experience before seeing his friend.

But he knew customs was a bitch to get through sometimes, so he remained standing in the crowd, and pretended that he wasn’t tapping his foot out of impatience. He was just bored, of course.

And despite his impatience, and the glances that he cast everywhere, he did not see Eddie before Eddie saw him. This caused a chain events, starting with Eddie bumping into a very rude woman, being scolded by said woman, and finally, throwing himself on to the back of the Fabio of gaming himself.

He gave a bubbly giggle, kneed Seamus in the side accidently, and babbled excited words of Spanish that Seamus didn’t understand a lick of. Seamus ignored his throbbing side, and laughed in turn, swatting at the young Puerto Rican that was intent on hanging off of him like a monkey.

Eddie finally jumped off of Seamus’s back, only to embrace the man in a tight hug, giggling into his shoulder, and ceasing his babble of Spanish for a brief moment of English.

“I missed you so much, Shay. Holy shit I missed you so much.”

\----

There was never a dull moment with Eddie, which was possibly what Seamus had missed the most about him after his departure. The silence that had previously been constantly filled, had instead lingered, a dull hum in the wake of Eddie’s leave.

It had almost been painful when the bubbly boy left, a hole in Seamus’s life where Eddie should have been.

So when the car ride home was filled with Eddie’s excited bubbling giggle, his quick words as he informed Seamus of how he’d been, and the occasional slip of Spanish, Seamus had never been happier in his life.

He smiled and nodded, content with just listening to the voice he had been without. He grinned when Eddie would slip into Spanish, back into a tongue that he was more familiar with.

Eddie was usually quite good at remaining in English. His English was quite good, and he very rarely slipped, except for the moment in which his emotions took over, and he spoke to quickly for his brain to translate his words to a tongue that didn’t sit quite right with him. Eventually he gave up on trying to explain too many things at once, and exhaled in a huff of breath, and sunk lower in the passenger seat.

“So,” Seamus finally spoke, “What did you want to do in your time here?”

Eddie smiled, took a moment to thing, and then turned his head to look at Seamus.

“Anything with you.”

\----

Seamus and Eddie’s laughter mingled as they hid from each other, a low melody harmonising with a peal of bells.

Seamus’s skin stung with the bruising from paintballs, despite the protective gear he wore, and he cursed softly before laughing again.

“You’re fucked, Cardona,” He shouted jokingly, “I’ve got you on the run now!”

“Do not!” Came Eddie’s childish retort, causing Seamus to slip into laughter again.

He ducked his head around the corner quickly, spotting Eddie’s foot just out of place behind a wooden barricade. He shifted his position and shot an orange ball of paint at the canvas shoe, and received a shriek in return. Another laugh escaped from his lips and his momentary distraction caused him to be shot in the stomach, winding him slightly.

He doubled over, gasping as held at his stomach.

“Seamus? Shay? Aw, geez…” Eddie shouted as he ran towards him, “I’m sorry, shit that was really close, I’m sorry!”

He patted the back of his blonde friend and in his rush to help, failed to notice that Seamus was no longer winded, and instead aiming the barrel of his gun at his kneecap.

His shout echoed out over the course, and he hopped onto one leg to ease the pain, before joining in with Seamus’s chorus of laughter.

“You’re a dead man, O’Doherty!”

\----

The shared bottle of Smirnoff that sat on the floor was almost empty, and the two men shared their final sips, handing the bottle back and forth as they discussed what they wished to watch next.

“Titanic,” was Eddie’s offer, “or something like that.”

“No way,” Seamus disagreed with a shake of his head, “I’m too drunk for chick flicks. Everything that moves in that movie will make me cry.”

Eddie agreed, and swallowed the last mouthful of vodka, coughing as it burned the back of his throat and warmed his chest on the way down.

“What do you suggest?” Eddie asked as he rested the empty bottle on the ground between them, and flicked through the movies suggested.

“Something scary,” Seamus decided, taking the controller from Eddie and flicking it back to a movie they’d scrolled past previously, “Like this maybe?”

Eddie hesitated before nodding, and moving to stand up.

“Pause it, I’ll make us popcorn.”

He stumbled in his movements, but managed to manoeuvre his way to the kitchen, and rifle through Seamus’s pantry before coming up with a packet of microwave popcorn.

As Seamus was left in a silent room, his thoughts began to overcome him. They were fuzzy from the alcohol, but clear enough to make enough sense for Seamus to piece them together.

Eddie had been here all of one day. He was only going to be here two more, and then he had to go back to Florida.

And Seamus would be alone again.

No bubbling laughter, no Spanish babbling, and no midnight Netflix binges with a young man in his kitchen, singing softly to himself as he made the two of them popcorn.

And he was scared.

He didn’t think he could bear the silence again, didn’t think he could deal with the loneliness of losing Eddie twice.

He couldn’t lose the warmth in his chest, and he refused to have another hole in his very being at the idea of losing him.

And slowly, everything worked itself together in his mind.

So when Eddie walked through the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, Seamus shot up, crossed the space between them in just three strides, and kissed him, causing Eddie to drop the bowl in his hands.

It was a soft kiss, unbearably sweet and gentle, setting off loud explosions of thoughts in Eddie’s mind, and fireworks as Seamus caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

But he had to pull back.

“Why?” He murmured, “Why now?”

“Don’t go back to Florida,” Seamus blurted out, “Stay here with me, just… Please don’t go back.”

He gripped the young man by his elbows and there was a long pause, a long stream of silence when Eddie bowed his head.

“I have to.”

Seamus felt his heart break, and he swallowed thickly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was another pause before Eddie lifted his head again, an idea bright in his eyes.

“Come with me?”

And without hesitation Seamus responded.

“Yes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can follow me on tumblr: notebookofwishes


End file.
